DreamingDynamo
} |name = Anne Gloria |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal= - Normal= - Runner= - Casual= - Tank Top= - Shoulder= }} - Dressy= - Cream Dress= - Victorian Dress= - Business Attire= }} - Wounded= }} |-|Dream= - Prospit= - Dead= - God Tier= - Normal= - Hooded= }} }} |caption = |specibus = Shoekind |modus = Breeze Modus |age = 15 Earth Years |title = Knight of Breath |relations = Dad Gloria - Guardian (deceased) Greg Alvain - Friend Anne Gloria - Best Friend / Crush (Unrequited) Vale Richke - Friend}} Be the Athletic Girl You are now Anne Gloria, and you're pretty fast, if you do say so yourself. In fact, RUNNING is your hobby. You love the feel of your muscles burning and your body aching after a nice long run. You don't just love running though. You love ALL KINDS OF ATHLETIC ACTIVITIES AND SPORTS. You also like to talk to your friends online via Pesterchum, which is the only real way you can contact them considering one of them is a shut-in, one never leaves their lab, and the other goes to a private school. That, and they all live hundreds (in some cases thousands) of miles away. It's SLIGHTLY DEPRESSING, and you don't like to think about that too much. Your Chumhandle is dreamingDynamo and you have a really outgoing and peppy personality! Personality Anne is easily the most energetic of her friends, being able to run for hours at a time without growing more than slightly fatigued. Anne is more than simply an energetic athlete, though. Due to her years of putting up with her father, she's become something of a human lie-detector, and a master of poking holes in others' logic. Though the way she speaks is usually naive sounding and polite, Anne knows better than to trust anyone she meets for the first time. Anne's dreams are the simplest among her friends. Despite all the insanity of her household and her friends, her only wish has been to fly of her own power and be one with the wind. Through her daily regiment of sprinting and distance running, she feels as if she can truly be one with the wind. While she is the physically strongest of the group, and the most street savvy, Anne is easily frightened. Horror films make her jump easily and give her nightmares for weeks on end, even if they're the poorly made B-Horror sort. She admires her friend Andy for not only watching them, but for enjoying them so thoroughly. She envies his courage and wishes she had it, but for the most part finds it to be his most attractive quality. She finds it hard to be direct with him about it due to her cowardice. Background Guardian Anne's father, Dad Gloria, is a fast talking car salesman who usually gets on her nerves due to his sheer stupidity when it comes to conning people out of their money. While other people don't know just how badly he's ripping them off, she's fully aware of how thin her father's lies are. Dad Gloria has had to ban his own daughter from the car lot he sells at due to how often she points out the inconsistencies in his statements. While he's a bit of a crook, he cares for his daughter more than anything else, and would do anything for her. As he dies and meets what's presumably the grim reaper, he tries to con Death himself out of his soul so that he can try to help his daughter. Patron Troll Anne's patron troll is Tannis Risden, who admires Anne's athleticism and physical abilities. The two often talk of training techniques and teach each other about their planet's many sports and tournaments of strength and ability. Modus Breeze modus is Anne's first choice of Captchalogue modi due to how closely it embodies her dream of flight. The deck is ordered based on wind resistance. The higher the wind resistance, the easier the item is to access. Strife Due to her powerful legs, Anne's favored strife weapon is of course shoekind. This weapon's focus is on using her already absurdly strong legs to kick and grapple her opponents. Cleats, bladed dancing shoes, and even steel-toed boots are all easily wielded by Anne. The Land of Drought and Breeze (LoDaB) The Land of Drought and Breeze (LoDaB) is a harsh land of desert sand and fierce winds. Sandstorms are common in LoDaB, and the camels that live there know better than to venture out during them. LoDaB has innumerable ruins and cliff faces, with caves dotting them. The Denizen of LoDaB is Boreas, the Grecian god of the North Wind, known as the Devouring One. He manifests as a bearded winged man with wildly, shaggy hair. His cloak billows. He may have snakes for feet. He also appears as a stallion. Anne found Boreas within the heart of her world while exploring the tunnels that connected all of the caves together. The wind that blew from within drew her to the Devouring One for their fated battle near the end of the session. Knight of Breath As the Knight of Breath, Anne was able to use the breath of the worlds to protect her friends. The wind she so loved and the feeling of flight she dreamed of became her sword and shield to protect those dear to her. Her function in-game was to assist in solving the puzzles laid out by the Temple and guard her friends. Trivia *Anne's symbol is the alchemical symbol for "wind forge". Category:Gancolt the Grey Category:Human Category:Female Category:LazDoxyStuck Session